Twilight: GoldenLight
by Kagome Fox Fire
Summary: Goldenlight is about a made up character that I made for the Twilight series. Her parents were killed when she was five by a vampire. Not knowing her roots she returns to forks to find out.
1. Julia's Return

Chapter one:

The darkness surrounded me as if it was enclosing the sounds of screaming from the room below.

Not knowing what my fate was going to be, where it would take me, I was only five years old when it happened. My cream colored hair hung down past my shoulders at the time, my russet colored skin had goose bumps, mother had told me to hide, somewhere in the house. I listened I saw her skin ripple a bit from anger it was almost as if there was an intruder somewhere in the house.

I was half way up the stairs when the front door busted open a gust of wind came in. I turned my head to look over my shoulder. The pale skin of the creature was soon staring at my parents. I did not know what it was, the low growl made my dad soon walk into the living room. My other looked back at the stairs and stared into my brown eyes, "JULIA RUN!" my mother's protective yell hurt my ears. I soon immediately did what she said and went to run but I knew the entrance to the house was blocked I headed upstairs, and hid in the closet in my room. The door quietly shut behind me as I pulled it shut and hid.

The noises downstairs frightened me, snarls and screeching. I hid under a pile of coats. I tried not to shake.

The noise had settled down. I eventually came out of hiding as soon as who ever my parents were fighting left. I slowly walked down the steps that lead into the living room. I stopped, my mother laid dead on the floor my father a strewn across the back of the couch both lifeless, "M...mom... D...dad," I managed to get out. I was scared, I was shocked as well as alone.

Tears streamed down my cheeks I sat down on the stairs not moving. The sirens and flashing lights showed closer and reflected against the lilac walls in the living room. I dabbed my tears on my light blue sweater's sleeve knowing of what might come of me. I was as of that time an orphan alone scared unsure of what had happened.

After being through several different foster homes, I chose to get a job as a waitress. Of course, my recent adopted mother did not mind me doing so; she noticed that I was utterly down after hearing about several attacks going on in my old hometown Forks Washington. "Julia," Abigail green said to me one day, "Yes, Abby?" I asked. "Honey, you know you can call me mom if you want to." Abigail said. "I know, I'm just not ...." Julia said. "I know sweetie." She said.

"Look, you've saved enough money for a cab ride back as well as a camp site in La Push, why don't you go and stay there for a while put your mind at ease." Abigail said to me. "Really Abby?" I asked. She nodded, "Mmmhmm" She said. I smiled and gave her a hug. Of course, I looked a lot different; I was not sure who all would remember me. I had very little friends back when I lived there. I always would hang with the Quileute. Occasionally the kids in town but most of the time was the Quileute... I do not know it was just something that I could sense that, they were my kind of crowd.

After coming to a conclusion, I decided to head back to La Push and Forks where my roots started. Once I returned after the long cab ride. I paid the fare and got a camping spot as Abigail had asked me. When the sun slowly started to set. I tried to find my way to First Beach. As soon as I got there, I was surprised at how I remembered where it was. Everything looked almost the same as it did when my parents took me there the first time when I turned three and was able to walk.

I knew in my heart I had felt home sick all along. Abigail was right; I did need to be back here. I could not figure out what was actually bothering me but there was something about the beach that took me back.


	2. Rememberance

Chapter Two:

My name is Julia Ann Angel. My parents were… well, I do not remember my real parent's name much. That is why I came back to this town. As the day got a bit brighter, I did not notice a group of cars pulling into the parking lot. I was of course thinking about my mother and father.

"Who is she?" a girl's voice asked from where the cars were. "Who knows perhaps we should introduce ourselves?" one of the boys that was with her said. I soon snapped out of my own thought, and looked over my shoulder, 'They must be from town.' I thought. 'They didn't look like the Quileute's I knew.' I thought.

The group of kids walked down towards the beach, "Hi," the girl with brown hair said, wearing a light blue jacket. "H...hello." I stuttered saying Hi shyly.

"I'm Jessica," she said holding her hand out.

"Julia," I said answering as I shook her head.

"That's Bella," Jessica said as she pointed out the other brown haired girl. "Over there's Lauren," she said pointing at the girl with blondish hair color. I nodded as she introduced everyone.

"Are you new around here?" Jessica said, "Just passing through, I think." I said.

"You think?" Eric asked as he sat down on the log next to me. "Yeah, besides, not sure how long I'm going to be staying." I said nervously.

"It's ok to be nervous everyone is nervous once in a while." Angela said. I looked over my right shoulder at Angela since when I was looking at Eric she had sat down next to me the others sat down on separate logs too. "I know." I said.

I soon looked down, 'I look seem so stupid, so,' I thought I soon rested my elbows on my knees. I rested my head on my hands for a second.

"Looks like some of the locals here might join us." Mike said as he watched a group of boys coming down the hill towards us. I lifted my head a bit my hands still in a position as if they were going to be placing something in them.

I turned my head to the right to look at the hill, narrowing my eyes I started to think, trying to remember, 'They look so different when I met those years ago.' I thought.

"Want to join us on a hike?" Erick asked. I looked at him, "No thanks, I walked a lot already." I said. "Alright." he said he got up and joined the others, the youngest boy ended up sitting down next to me.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." He said looking over at me, I looked over at him; he wore a black jacket and a red t-shirt as well as brown jeans. "Hi, I'm Julia." I said "Nice to meet you. Though, you remind me of this one girl I hung with as well as Seth, Quil, and Embry." He said.

"I… I do?" I asked. "Yeah, what was her name again?" Jake asked

"Julia Ann Angel I believe." The older boy said.

"Yeah," The other said. I froze, what I to do was, I was shocked they remembered me. What was I to do, should I tell them that I returned but for how long will it be for.


End file.
